All's fair in True Love and War
by ox Autumn Facade xo
Summary: A typical day in the lives of Rukia, Ichigo, and Kon, but is there something hiding behind those stubborn arguments?
1. Chapter 1

Woo-hoo! New fic! I'm pretty much stuck on Far From Perfect…so if you can help me out with ideas, just message me!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

**All's fair in True Love and War**

"Ichigo, I'm really getting sick of sleeping in this damned closet…" A female voice called out and a particularly short woman snapped open the sliding door. Her hair was ruffled atop her head, with one strand carelessly resting between her violet shaded eyes.

"And what the hell do you want _me_ to do about it?" The orange-haired teen replied plainly, his chocolate colored eyes staring back at the petite shinigami.

She hopped down from the makeshift bed and folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't need to be so irritable all the time, you know."

"Ah Rukia just shut up, will ya? It's too early…" He said with a yawn.

"Well maybe I would still be sleeping if it wasn't so damn cramped in there!" She yelled, a bit louder than she had intended.

But that didn't matter much; Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin were all down in the clinic anyway.

Ichigo sighed, about to make a smart-mouthed retort when he felt the pummeling of a certain stuffed animal on his back.

"Leave Rukia alone!" He yelled out, tightly squeezing his eyes shut.

He turned his head to find Kon attempting to injure him. Grabbing the plushy by the back of his neck, he flung him across the room, causing him to hit the wall with a 'thud'.

"Kon, I'm not in the mood!"

This was a typical morning for Ichigo Kurosaki. Arguing with Rukia had become so customary to him that he just about it expected a morning quarrel every damn day. Most of their conflicts revolved around her childish doodles or Ichigo's thickheaded tendency to be more stubborn than either of them needed.

Kon on the other hand, was a nuisance beyond imagination. He had so many times almost burned the worthless fuzz ball, but Rukia's soft spot for plushies always seemed to get in the way.

Ichigo stood up; his eyes only half open from exhaustion.

"I'll go get us some breakfast…" He declared before marching out of his bedroom.

Kon recovered from his recent beating and immediately ran up to Rukia, his eyes wide in curiosity.

"Rukia…?"

"Yes, Kon?"

"Just why is it that you like Ichigo so much? All you guys do is fight…And he's so mean. You saw what he just did to me!"

Her eyes grew wide and a blush grazed itself upon her cheeks.

"I do _not _like Ichigo, Kon!" She said, kicking away the stuffed lion. "I can't even get along with that fool for more than 2 minutes!"

"Aha! Your blushing, Kuchiki!" Kon acknowledge with a giggle.

She stomped her foot down on his face and his laughs were quickly muffled.

"Kon, I'll _kill _you." She said crossly.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Heehee, it's so fun to torment Kon.

Yeah I was just bored and I'm stumped on my other fics so…

Read & Review.

I guess I'll accept flames…since I did this in like five minutes…


	2. Morning Mishaps

Ah... sorry this took me so long to update. Anyway, here is chapter two.

Chapter II: Morning Mishaps

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

"Ruuukia!" Kon's muffled voice let out.

Rukia was mercilessly ignoring his cries of pain as she continued to stamp her sock covered foot over Kon's mouth. He was desperately trying to pry it off as Rukia just became less and less patient with him. Ichigo walked into the room, his mouth stuffed with a piece of toast while he decided to watch Rukia attack the annoying plush, leaning against the wall.

"Kon, you are such an idiot! Don't even think about saying that _ever_ again!" She said, lifting the stuffed lion by his neck up to her level.

Ichigo was becoming curious of what the perverted mod-soul had done _this _time. He let out another yawn which caught Rukia's attention as she turned her head to face the strawberry color haired teen. She was beginning to wonder just how long he had been there. Her grip dropped from Kon's neck and she casually walked over to her sleeping quarters to try to pass by the moment, hoping Ichigo wouldn't be asking what that was all about. But, it was Ichigo. He was a plain dumbass. Of course he was going to ask.

"So what the hell was that all about?" He said, aiming a carelessly pointing finger at the cringing plushie on the floor.

Rukia cast him a fake smile as she hopped into the closet to get dressed for school.

"Oh, nothing. Kon was just being stupid." She said, her voice quieted by the shut closet doors. She was overly relieved that Ichigo hadn't been there for the whole incident, but showed little of it in her tone of voice.

"Well that's nothing new." He replied, making his way to his drawers to get his school uniform. Before doing anything else, he landed his foot against the side of Kon, sending him skidding across the floor and out of his room then shut the door. He quickly got dressed and knocked on the closet doors impatiently, one hand slung over his shoulder holding his school bag.

"Hey. Rukia." He didn't get a response. "Rukia! C'mon already!"

She whipped open the door with a scowl on her face.

"I heard you the first time!" She said aggravated, jumping down from the bed.

"Ah...is something wrong?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

She perched herself up on the window sill and turned around to face him. "No. I'll see you at school, Ichigo." She said before jumping out of the window.

"What's with her?" He said before walking out of his room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rukia could see the school coming into view as she continued walking down the sidewalk. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she looked up at the sky.

_'Stupid mod-souls... There's no way I like Ichigo.' _She paused in the middle of the sidewalk. _'Right?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Keigo popped up in front of her, startling her more than she needed at the current moment.

"Hello Rukia!!" He said, bowing in front of her.

"Erm...Hey, Keigo.."

She looked ahead of him and saw a certain orange haired boy walking beside Chad. A frown laid across Keigo's face when he saw her gaze stray from him to Ichigo.

"You don't actually _like _Ichigo, do you? I mean...he's such a _nerd_." Keigo said, cringing from the last word. "I fit in a lot better than him, you could say I'm way cooler. I'm for the babes and the beach allll the way." He said winking at her and giving a thumbs up.

Rukia stared uneasily at the hyperactive brunette in front of her. Ichigo stepped behind him, punching the back of his head as he heard the recent comment Keigo had just made about him.

"I'm not a nerd just because I get good grades, you idiot. You're just a dumbass." He said rolling his eyes.

Keigo gripped the back of his head in pain and turned around to Ichigo. "Ow!! Don't embarass me in front of Rukia Kuchiki!"

Ichigo laughed loudly. "Believe me, Keigo. She isn't your type."

Keigo looked at his classmate and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well she probably doesn't fall for _nerds _either!! Have you seriously even ever had a girlfriend, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes grew wider and he looked the other way while slightly pouting. "That would get in the way of my life." He grumbled.

Rukia looked from left to right at the two of them before Keigo laid his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure you just can't get a girl! Rukia would choose me over you any day, right Rukia?"

She looked uneasily at the taller boy and pulled away from his grasp.

"Uhmm...I'm gonna...go to class..." She said, trying to smile at him as politely as she was able.

"Wait! Rukia!" Keigo hollered after her, stretching his arm out toward her.

She gave him her "actress" smile, A.K.A, fake smile as she walked toward her first period class. You could say she was pretty oblivious to the fact that Keigo Asano was basically obsessed with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Shakes head- Tsk, tsk, tsk. Keigo is an idiot.

_Please_ review!


End file.
